Sibling Vacation
by Mr.obviouse
Summary: Gumball and Anais take on a new twist to their sibling relationship during a long and boring car ride, on their way to a vacation spot. (contains mutual masturbation, incest, and more, (don't like don't read) the title is a work in progress.
1. Chapter 1

(I will post chapter two of Visiting Gumballs tonight or tomorrow you have my word)

(This is an Amazing world of gumball take on a fantastic story I read on either Literotica or something to that nature, the only reason I won't include a link is so I don't get called out for spam or something, and it's not just the characters name changed either I changed the events that happened mildly so I hope you enjoy.)

)P.s. let me know if you guys want my stories with the 10pt spacing between paragraphs I personally think it splits it too much but whatever is fine with me)

Vacations; they were supposed to be fun and relaxing in theory, and they usually were once we got wherever we were going, but mom never seemed to understand the idea of having fun along the way, it was all about getting where we were going on schedule and we could relax once we got there.

Before I continue I guess I should explain a few things, Hi my names Gumball Watterson and I'm twenty years old and the girl sitting next to me in the car is my seventeen-year-old little sister Anais we were in the car together alone for two very different reasons, for one my 'brother' Darwin was visiting his girlfriend in Canada and that was supposed to be his vacation, the other reason was that mom had finally saved up enough money to buy what she had always wanted, a cherry red Corvette, but it only had two seats.

I know my mom might not seem like the kind of lady who would be obsessed with buying a car of any standard and for the most part you would be right she didn't care but it was still her dream car.

As far as I was concerned driving with Anais was way better than with both her and our parents. Mom could get frustrated if we weren't making good enough time, and this would in turn scare dad to the point of freaking him out which resulted in him trying to ease the tension with some stupid road game or with singing, but then mom would complain she couldn't focus on the road and the cycle would repeat, my sister, however, was much easier to deal with.

Unfortunately just because we were traveling separately didn't mean we didn't have to stick to the schedule. There were two hotels we needed to make it to over the two and a half days of driving, not leaving us much time to take detours or stop anywhere interesting. Mostly we were limited to gas stations and restaurants that were pre-marked by mom.

We were pretty much on track for the first day when we actually had to make our first gas stop, I and Anais played a quick round of rock-paper-scissors for who had to pump the gas and of course I lost, I mean I didn't think she picked rock every single time. Anais wandered into the attached convenience store as I filled up the car and only reappeared after I'd finished up.

"Hey Gumball, you finished up there yet?" she called as she returned to the car. I didn't bother to answer since it was pretty obvious that I was. "they had slushies so I got you one too," she continued.

I looked up as she approached, having been temporarily distracted by and an overly loud motorcycle going by. Anais was wearing just a t-shirt and shorts with sandals and was clearly holding two slushies, she held one out to me as she approached.

"Thanks, sis," I said accepting the drink.

In case you were wondering I just had a t-shirt and shorts on, though mine weren't near as short as hers, it was hot so we dressed for the occasion.

I took a sip of the frozen drink as we climbed in and started driving, it was good but also a bit peculiar tasting, "what flavor is this anyways?" I asked, signaling my turn back onto the road.

"Red," Anais said with a shrug.

I shot her a ticked off look before turning my attention back to the road.

"Seriously, I don't know any more than that," she said." I got us each different colors in case I didn't like mine." she grabbed my drink and tried it, then handed it back. "Nah, mine's better anyway."

"Lucky you," I said sarcastically

I never realized driving was such boring work, We'd had music for the first little while, the Anais' Mp3 died on us and we wouldn't be able to charge it until we got to the hotel that night. The radio stations we picked up were more or less a flip of a coin as to whether they'd be any good, not to mention they were constantly shifting as we got in and out of range of different stations.

Anais took control fo the radio for a while, changing stations at a whim or because she didn't like the song that was playing. About the time she finished her slushie she gave up and just turned it off, reclining in her seat as she placed her now empty cup in the cup holder.

"I'm bored," she announced.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" I asked. "We talked about anything interesting already, you should have brought something to amuse yourself with."

"Come on bro, you know I Can't read or anything because of my motion sickness. How about we just pick a topic or something. We can't have covered everything already, and we still have two more days in this damned car."

"Fine, you start a conversation and I'll join in."

"That's not how it works douche. If I could just start a conversation like that I'd already have done it, and You don't really care about anything I want to talk about.

"Probably because I don't know about half the things you try to bring up smarty pants, just, like, pick something we both understand and enjoy."

"Hmm... so owl city or sex then huh?"

I rolled my eyes. "for such a smart girl you sure say some weird stuff sometimes sis.

"Yeah, I guess I do... maybe."

Anais stared out her window for a while, not pressing me any further for entertainment, and iI took the chance to make sure we were still going the right way. As far as I could tell we were, but it wouldn't have been the first time I'd missed a turn off because I was distracted.

"you ever tried anal?" Anais asked out of the blue.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I asked, figuring I must have misheard.

"Anal sex, you know like in the backdoor?"

"I know what it is, I just... you must really be desperate for something to talk about."

"Or maybe I'm genuinely curious."

"why the fuck would you want to know that of all things all of the sudden?"

"Okay, so I'm really bored. You gonna answer of what?"

"I guess so, but afterward you have to tell me why you want to know, deal," I said.

"okay deal." she responded.

I still wasn't totally comfortable with the question but I had already agreed and I Couldn't say no now. I guess I didn't mind talking about stuff like this with her, just that it didn't happen very often, and it felt more than a little weird.

"Okay, yes. I've tried it once with Penny before we split up," I finally admitted.

"Really? What was it like?"

once again this still felt like a really awkward subject, and it wasn't easy coming up with a description that would both satisfy Anais, and wouldn't be too explicit. I did my best anyway.

"It was... good. I mean it's, you know, tighter and everything, but on the other hand, it takes more effort to do it right. It's pretty hot though and it'd be fun to do every now and then, but not something I'd probably do constantly."

Anais nodded slowly and looked thoughtful

"So it's not, like, way better than regular sex or anything?" she asked.

"well, I guess I can't say that for sure, I only did it the one time, and neither of us really knew what we were doing. I can't believe I'm saying this to my baby sister, but maybe you just need to try if for yourself."

She looked at me with glazed eyes for a second and went to say something but then just closed her mouth, so I guess she didn't feel like saying whatever it was.

"I want to. I thought I was going to with my last boyfriend, but I couldn't convince him. I thought all guys were into that."

I shook my head, "Do all girls like the same kind of sex?"

"Well, I guess not, but... he didn't even want to try it, that's all."

"who knows maybe he thinks it's gross or something, but if it's that big a deal to you it might be for the best that you guys aren't together anymore though."

"I... I don't even know. I just want to try it, that's all."

Anais reclined her seat slightly and repositioned herself more comfortably. I found myself looking at her more often than I probably should have been since I was driving, and her feet on the dashboard didn't help since they were in my field of view even when I forced myself to stare straight ahead.

"So that probably answers my question anyway," I said after a moment.

"pretty much, Anais agreed. "I was hoping you might have some obvious solution for me, but I guess not."

I smiled awkwardly, "I'm your brother, not a sex-advice columnist. speaking of which, was i really the only person you could have asked?"

"Yeah, pretty much, the only guy for sure, I talked to a couple of girlfriends, and they pretty much pretended like they had no interest whatsoever, or maybe they really didn't have any interest, I'm not sure.

I can say it seemed to me like to them it's the sort of thing that you only do for a guy because he wants to and you really like him."

"Oh."

It was kind of nice in a fucked up kind of way to know Anais felt like she could talk to me about sensitive stuff. Honestly, I guess she would be the first person I'd go to about a lot of things too, Darwin just couldn't keep a secret to save his life.

"Most of the boys I know are too immature to even bother," Anais continued. "And I'd be worried about giving them the wrong impression too. You have to be careful talking to guys about sex sometimes."

"Great to know I'm safe," I said, suddenly a little less happy about her picking me.

"Aw, don't be like that." Anais sat up properly for just long enough to give me a hug that nearly made us crash due to the unexpected contact, she also gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before returning to her reclined position. "You know I love you right? But you're my brother, at worst you'd get embarrassed and refuse to talk to me for an hour. That's near as bad as getting the idea that I secretly want you and starting to act all weird around me."

Immediately after she said this I knew what had to be done, "Oh I see how it is."

"How what is?"

"Don't try to deny it it's clear you want me bad, to think my genuine sister falling for her brother."

She then proceeded to giggle followed by a punch that left my arm numb for a good minute, and there was definitely going to be a bruise

"Anyways, has that actually happened to you?" I asked

"Happened to one of my friends actually, she got it sorted out eventually, but still."

"and you're not worried about things getting weird between us for different reasons?"

"Nah, I know you too well, you're open minded enough not to freak out on me over something like this."

Anais had closed her eyes at some point and as I let the conversation drop, she did too. I didn't think she was actually sleeping, but I guess she had enough to occupy her thoughts for a while. I had to admit that despite it being kind of awkward, I liked that she would come to me with something like that. It was nice to be a big brother to her every now and then.


	2. Chapter 2

(hey guys just want to remind you that this is a rewrite, and I tried to keep it in the format of the original author to be respectful, so there are a lot of periods where I would put commas, so that's, not my fault, but I hope you guys enjoy."

We arrived at our hotel that night about twenty minutes behind our parents. Apparently, that was acceptable enough because mom didn't say anything about it.

Anais and I were sharing a room right next to the one our parents were in, we got one key while dad took the other 'just in case'. when we got in there we noticed something rather annoying, there was only one bed, with a plush chair right next to it, and worst of all the chair was screwed into the floor.

"Can you believe this, this room is so small." she said.

"Yeah I know what you mean, but nothing we can do about it now, I'll sleep in the chair and let you have the bed okay."

She fidgeted for a minute before whispering something I couldn't hear.

"What, I couldn't hear you, sis," I said as I flopped into the actually rather comfortable chair.

"I umm... well if you want to you could sleep in the bed...

"No you've still got back pains from that gymnastics accident and you know it..."

with me." she finished cutting me off before I could finish.

I raised an eyebrow, she was blushing slightly but I attributed that to the conversation we had earlier, and I wasn't about to pass up that offer not to mention the bed 'was' big enough if only barely, I nodded my head and she smiled lightly before grabbing her bag and heading to the shower. I took my showers in the morning so I just changed into basketball shorts and an overly big night shirt, not exactly my usual attire but I wasn't going to wear just my boxers if I was sleeping next to my sister.

When she got out of the shower it seemed like she had a similar idea because she had on some pink bunny pajamas, which I thought was hilarious, but I didn't laugh, and this definitely wasn't her usual dress wear either, now don't get me wrong, It's not like I spied on her or anything but living in a house together you're bound to see some things you don't mean to.

I turned off the main room light before heading to the chair, grabbing my laptop before sitting down, I would just get in the bed right before I fell asleep, or at least I thought that.

We were less than three or four feet away from each other so I decided against watching anything pornographic, there would be plenty of time for that when we got to the resort and had separate rooms, I was just about to pick a movie when I caught a glimpse of her screen.

I figured I must have imagined what I saw, My recent thoughts messing with my mind somehow because it looked suspiciously like naked people. I figured I would check, I leaned over and looked again and to my shock It was exactly what It had seemed.

"Are you watching porn?" I asked.

She looked over at me straight faced and said, "Yeah, we get wi-fi here." she said as though that explained everything.

The weirdest part was she wasn't even trying to hide it or anything, it would have been simple enough to turn her laptop so I couldn't see it, at least she had the sound turned off.

"Is it going to bother you or something, I can turn it off?" she asked after a moment, finally looking away from the screen.

"What, my little sis looking at porn? Nah there's no way that would bother me." I said sarcastically. After a second I continued "really though, I guess it's fine, it was just unexpected, but you've been acting kind of different on this trip."

"I have, haven't I," Anais said almost to herself. I noticed her visibly waging a brief war with herself over whether or not to tell me something, then shrugged. "I guess I was kinda hoping you'd notice me watching."

"Why exactly is that?"

She thought for a second, "because you already knew I did stuff like this, and I know you do too, But today is pretty much the first time we ever talked about sex at all."

"Maybe 'cause it's weird for us to be discussing sex at all."

Anais smiled wistfully and seemed to be remembering something.

"Do you remember when you first started swearing around me?"

"Um, not really," I said, unable to come up with any specific memories of the occasion.

"I do," she said. "It made me happy when I realized you thought of me like someone you could say stuff to that you couldn't even say to mom. It was like I wasn't just an annoying little sister you put up with and you actually liked me."

"I always liked you, Anais."

"Yeah, but it's not always easy to tell when you're a kid looking up to your big brother. Plus you made me feel more grown up than anyone else ever did. You always have."

"So... you wanted me to know you watch porn?" I asked, trying to figure out where the story was going.

"It's not about the porn dumbass," she yelled louder than necessary

I arched an eyebrow, but Anais shut up after that and I assumed I was supposed to have understood her point by now.

"Well then it's about us," I said slowly. "You want to... well something obviously, but I don't know what."

"I want us to not be like all those other people out there who refuse to talk about stuff everybody knows exists anyway. What the fuck is so terrible about sex that we have to pretend it doesn't exist half the time?" She pushed a few strands of hair back behind her ear reflexively. "Gumball," she continued softly, "a lot of what we had growing up was based on us just being ourselves because we could trust each other, but it's like there's this one part of our lives we can't share."

"It would be nice not to have to hide things from you," I said, agreeing indirectly with my sister. "And you're right, there's no reason any mention of sex has to be buried away when we're around each other."

Anais didn't say anything at first, but I could tell that was more or less what she'd been hoping to hear. If nothing else I had to admire the courage it took to bring up a topic like that. Just because we'd agreed it shouldn't be a big deal didn't mean that there were no hang ups surrounding it.

"So~... you... wanna watch." she asked, nodding towards her laptop.

I hesitated for a minute, 'ah what the hell'

"This is a hell of a way to get some sibling bonding time in," I joked, trying to pretend like I was completely comfortable with the situation.

"More fun than mom forcing us to do puzzles and me having to do all the work like when we were kids though isn't it?" she replied.

"Yes, I will agree with you there."

I was slightly shocked, the porn on the screen was anal, It wasn't like I'd never seen that sort of thing before, I was familiar with a pretty wide array of porn and anal was far from being uncommon. What was different was my little sister is right there watching the same thing. Initially, it was reminiscent of those jaw-clenching moments when a nude scene popped up in a movie we were watching with our parents. After a while, though I started to relax and stopped thinking so much about what might be going through her head.

"They always make it seem so easy," Anais said eventually. "Do you think that's 'cause people like it better that way, or would it just be because they have so much practice and they don't bother faking inexperience."

"I have no idea, never thought about it."

After a few minutes, I asked, "Are you into this clip, or is it okay if we try something else, I don't know about you, but this girl's just not my type."

"Fine with me," Anais said, "I just didn't want to be as picky as I usually am when I'm alone, it sometimes takes me a while to find a good one, and honestly this really wasn't working for me either. You want to try something different next?"

"No, Whatever's fine, I can tell it's what you wanna watch."

"I do have a bit of a fascination lately," Anais said with a hint of a smile.

After a couple obvious failures, Anais found another video that showed more promise. It involved a little foreplay followed by, once again, anal sex. What made it interesting was when the couple was joined by another girl with a strap on and a variety of different positions ensued. I didn't know how Anais felt about it, but personally, I preferred watching naked girls to naked guys any day so adding another was fine by me.

As fun as it was to watch, however, I was getting pretty seriously turned on and my cock was approaching full erection. The sheets that covered our lower halves prevented my condition from being visible to Anais, but I couldn't jerk off without her noticing. Watching porn together was one thing, masturbating together was quite another.

"So is this one okay?" Anais asked, not looking away from the video even for a second as she spoke.

"Uh, yeah. It's pretty good."

"I was planning on, you know, taking care of myself. I guess that'd probably be too weird though right?" she asked

"Yeah, probably."

So we were thinking the same thing, not that it helped very much. I briefly contemplated stepping into the bathroom for a little while in order to give us each some privacy.

"We could just make sure we watch the screen," I heard her suggesting instead.

"Like, just ignoring each other?" I asked

"We're gonna do it anyway, we both know it. It's no worse than normal except we're a bit closer than usual," she said.

I'd never realized just how amazing the brain is at rationalizing something it wants until then. Even as the moment was happening I knew it was about as flimsy as pretexts get, but It sure as hell didn't stop me. My hands, as well as Anais's, that had remained conspicuously above the sheets until then disappeared beneath and despite being hidden we both knew what the other was doing.

All I did at first was rub my cock slowly through my boxers, not wanting to be too hasty and obvious about getting off. It was actually the first time I'd masturbated in the same room as someone else and even with all my experience, I was constantly evaluating every move I made in fear that it might be something embarrassing to do when someone might see.

My efforts were probably unnecessary since we'd agreed not to look at each other, more or less, and it wasn't like it was a big deal if I made an odd face while I jerked off. Once again it was all just matter of time before I relaxed into the new situation and stopped caring so much about what Anais would see if she did happen to glance over at me.

It was actually me who broke our 'rule' first, or I thought it was at least. Anais could well have peeked without me knowing. It wasn't on purpose or anything, just an instinctive response when I heard a soft moan come from beside me.

I couldn't see much other than her arm moving under the covers, but I could imagine the general idea of what was going on. Anais caught me looking and didn't seem to mind too much, not giving me much more than a raised eyebrow as if to say "thought we weren't supposed to look."

"Sorry," I whispered.

I turned back to the video and managed to keep my eyes on it for a while, but my mind was on Anais. Even though she was my sister, she was real and therefore had something pixels on a screen couldn't replicate. More than once I caught myself trying to picture what she would look like without the sheets covering her, with her fingering her pussy right where I could see. I felt guilty for even considering it, but it wouldn't be the first time I'd jacked off to something I wasn't fully comfortable with.

Eventually, I did take another peek because I didn't have enough self-control not to, only to discover Anais was also looking at me. There was a pretty blatant tent in the sheet over my lap that shifted as I stroked my cock underneath. It was almost certainly easier for her to picture what I was doing than vice versa.

"We're not doing very well at not looking so far," she said.

"No, we're not," I agreed.

Fortunately, before the tension increased too much between us I felt my orgasm approaching and it distracted me from my other thoughts. I stroked myself faster and closed my eyes, ignoring the fact that it was the image of my half-covered sister that I saw while I finished myself off. I realized too late that I had no plan for dealing with the mess I was going to make and, lacking any better options, I came into my boxers since at least that was easier to clean up than getting my cum all over Anais's sheets.

When I dared open my eyes again I found Anais with her mouth hanging halfway open and her arm moving noticeably more frantically.

"Did you just..." she said.

"Yeah."

I was no longer horny, but I was too relaxed to worry about where I was staring at that point and I ended up watching as Anais got herself off right beside me. I knew she'd done the same and I wondered just what exactly she was imagining, whether she was thinking of me sort of the same way I had been thinking of her. It was still weird to consider, but not as much as it should have been.

Finally, the two of us lay motionless together with our breathing slowly returning to normal as we silently toyed with whatever thoughts came to us. I was the first one to move, mostly because I didn't like the idea of sitting around too much longer in my cum-soaked underwear.

"Where... never mind," Anais said, acting as though she didn't want me to go right away before realizing what she was saying.

"Gotta clean up," I explained as vaguely as I could, even though I knew she'd figure out what that meant.

"Oh, right."

She gave me an embarrassed smile and I returned it before stepping into the bathroom. I didn't bother trying to clean up my boxers, just pulled them off and wiped myself off as best I could before putting on my shorts purely for the sake of a little modesty.

Anais had put her laptop away by the time I got back, though she left the lamp on for me until I made it back to the bed, I crawled onto the mattress suddenly tired and ready for sleep.

"Good night," Anais said softly.

"Night An," I mumbled back.

I was asleep even before I had a chance to start worrying about what we'd done and what it would mean for tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke to a flash of light in my face and a clicking sound, my first thought was Anais but as I opened my eyes I felt her beside me, no that's not quite right, it was more like she had snuggled up next to me, her forehead pressed into my chest and my arm wrapped around her, I began to stroke her hair when I realized what all this meant, I looked up and saw a beaming blue face.

"MOM," I yelled, "did you take a picture of us?" I asked quieter after getting over the initial shock.

"Oh I'm sorry Gummypuss you two just looked so sweet together, oh and sorry we assumed your room would have two beds, not one big one," she said as she began shaking Anais awake.

I grumbled about how she better not show it to anybody and asked how much time we had before we had to get going, but before she answered something even more embarrassing happened, Anais who refused to be awoken at what I later found out was six in the morning, and two and a half hours before we were supposed to leave the hotel, rolled both of us over somehow until she was laying directly on top of me.

At this mom had to suppress a giggle, I asked, "and just what is so funny about this mother?"

"Sorry, it's just I do the same thing to your father all the time and seeing you two like that... It's just really funny to think about for some reason," she said not answering his question to the extent he had wanted her to.

"Eh, I guess you kids can sleep for another hour or so while your father and I get our course charted, but don't you dare try to sleep in," she said with a clear warning in her tone, she then preceded to leave the room locking the door as she left.

I looked up at Anais and realised I didn't mind her being there, not in the slightest, But as an hour came and went somehow I knew I had to wake her up, so I rolled us back over and shook her until her eyes fluttered open, we stared at one another for a few seconds before we both hopped up blushing, and began getting ready for the drive.

(An hour and a half later.)

For the first half-hour or so of driving we occupied ourselves with shaking off any traces of sleep and eating the breakfasts that we picked up from a fast-food place, Not a great start to the day, but at least with our minds on other things, there was very little awkwardness between us because of last night. I took the first shift of driving and once we were both settled in, and Anais dug her mp3 player out of her bag.

"Shit!" she exclaimed. "I didn't even remember to charge it last night."

With a look of disgust at herself, she chucked her bag into the backseat and slumped down in resignation while I chuckled at her misfortune despite it affecting me as well. She crossed her arms over her tank top and glared at me.

"I wouldn't laugh so hard," she said. "It just means I'm gonna need more entertainment today."

"You have your laptop, you could always check out some more porn," I said sarcastically, earning a punch to the arm.

"First off I wouldn't trust you not to crash us if I did that, secondly no internet dumbass."

"Point taken, but you might have had some saved, how'm I supposed to know?"

"I dunno, but the point is, you need to come up with something better than that."

"Why do I have to? I'm not the one who's bored." I said just slightly annoyed

"Because you know just how intolerable I can be if I want to," Anais said with a smirk.

"And you think I can't?"

"Ugh, fine. I'll just try to take a nap or something."

Anais assumed a position similar to the day before, reclining in her seat with her feet propped up on the dashboard. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes, for all I knew she was genuinely going to try getting some sleep. Personally, I was fully awake at that point and didn't think I'd manage it in her place, and as It turned out she couldn't either.

"How the hell did we make it through all those other trips we made?" she asked after only a few minutes of quiet.

"Annoying mom and dad, not to mention each other," I replied. "I believe we actually kept score one year."

"Oh yeah." Anais smiled fondly as she remembered the past trips. "Who knew there was actually an upside to us all traveling together after all?"

"Go figure," I replied

"Still, there must be something we can do, Like, what kind of stuff would we get in the way too much trouble with the parents to even think about?"

"Talking about anal sex like yesterday I suppose."

"Sexy stuff eh? That's something to consider," she said

Anais sat thoughtfully for a couple minutes while I desperately tried to figure out if I should change the subject or not. If it was just talking that was fine, regardless of how dirty it got. If it became more than that, anything along the lines of masturbating together again, I had to decide if I was okay with it. Part of me was simply curious as to what my sister was going to come up with though, which made it hard to really commit either way yet.

"If you were alone in a car with a girl you liked for a while, what would you be doing?" Anais finally asked.

"A girl who isn't you I take it?" I asked

"Well duh, we already know how well that's going," she said crossing her arms in mock annoyance

"That's not an easy question Anais, you're obviously shooting for something we shouldn't do," I said

"Yeah, but you liked what happened last night, didn't you? We definitely weren't supposed to be doing that," she said it in a way that seemed to say that she had liked it too.

Her expression told me she knew the sorts of things I'd imagined, maybe even that she'd been thinking the same about me. It was fucked up, but it was only between us and as long as neither of us objected what was it other than some harmless fun? At least, I hoped it was harmless.

"If you were someone else," I started slowly. "If you were, say, my girlfriend... and we were going to be stuck in a car together for a while... I might try something like getting you to remove some clothing."

"Really? While there are other cars going past? That's a little risky." Despite her words, Anais's lips twisted upward in an interested smile.

"Well yeah, someone might see I guess. But if you, or whoever, slide down in the seat there's not going to be much visible. And if you only strip below the waist you're completely safe."

"Why does it sound like you've done this before?"

"Because I have, When I was with Terri I used to get her to do stupid stuff sometimes, nothing too crazy, and I had to work her up to it, but a couple times I got her naked from the waist down and playing with herself while I drove, I almost crashed once, but it was pretty hot."

Terri would probably kill me if she knew I ever told anyone stories about her, but Anais was hardly going to tell. What was more surprising to me was how I kind of wanted Anais to take me up on the idea. It was the same feeling I'd had last night when I'd wished I could see her unobstructed as she fingered herself. Maybe it had been longer than I thought since I last had sex and I was just getting desperate to the point of seeing my little sister as a viable option for... something, but not sex, there was no way I'd let it get that far.

"So what would I get out of it?" Anais asked. "You get something to jerk off to, what would you do for me?" Her tone was teasing and she clearly expected me to protest at the idea of using her as masturbation fodder.

"Well... to use Terri as an example again, we usually play some kind of game and if I won she had to take clothes off if she won, then she got to come up with something for me to do. It really doesn't work out having equal forfeits when one of us has to drive."

"But if I won I could save it for when it was my turn to drive," Anais said, evidently starting to get really interested.

"Yeah, I guess you could." I shrugged

"So what kind of games?" she asked.

"Sometimes just, like, fifty-fifty things. Like whether the next restaurant we pass is McDonald's or Taco Bell. Nothing complicated. You don't think that would maybe be pushing things too far though?" I asked

Anais sighed. "Yeah, it would be. Kinda fun just to think about though, especially about what your face would look like if I actually did start stripping."

"Probably either a 'holy fuck my sister's crazy' expression or 'holy fuck my sister's hot, could go either way and whichever way it goes you know it'd just push me closer to needing therapy."

"You are a bit of a nutcase," Anais agreed.

"I wonder if it's still considered an Oedipus complex if it's your sister instead of your mother," I mused.

Despite the joking tone of our conversation, there was an undeniable tension building. Anais was really close to going for it, teetering on the edge and waiting for a push, while I simultaneously hoped for that push to happen and for something to distract her.

We kept driving and still nothing happened, the mood slowly dissipating into a neutral silence. Neither of us were willing to commit to anything and so it was left to drift away like so many other unfinished thoughts.

"Taco Bell," Anais said out of nowhere.

"What?"

"We just passed one, that's what I would have picked too."

"Oh. You know it can be anything right? Doesn't even have to be restaurants."

The influence of my sub-conscious on my words was less than subtle as I prodded my sister toward starting a game. I couldn't help it, now that I had spent so much time wondering I wanted to see what was under her clothes. I was definitely a sick puppy, er kitten I guess.

"Well what would you pick?" she asked.

Putting the ball in my court, making it my choice instead of hers. That wasn't helping. If I shrugged and gave a non-committal answer she'd probably leave it alone, at least until she got bored again, but I realized that wasn't what I wanted and all I'd really hoped for was an excuse to blame her instead of myself.

"How about cars?" I suggested, going with the first thing that occurred to me. "If ten red cars pass us before ten blue cars then I win. Or whatever colors you want."

"That's fine, you have red and I get blue."

And the choice had been made. It was something of a relief all on its own actually, and it allowed my mind to move onto strategy. Not that there was much involved in games of chance like this, but obviously certain colors were more common than others. I found myself wishing I could remember which ones they were.

More quickly than I'd anticipated Anais swore and I realized I'd won the first round already, luckily she had no idea I hadn't been counting too.

"I knew I should have taken red," she grumbled.

"Yeah, too bad for you," I said

"So now I have to..."

"Either your shirt or your shorts," I said, trying not to smile too broadly. "Or if you don't really want to, I mean I'm not gonna force you to." She was still my sister, after all, that counted for more than my hormones.

"No, I lost, It was fair," she said blushing

I fully expected her shirt to come off first, but to my surprise, and perhaps due to my suggestion that it was a safer option, Anais actually reached for the top of her shorts once she finally made her decision. She had to struggle a little to get them off while in her seat, but soon enough she succeeded and tossed the now unnecessary garment into the back seat.

"So what do you think?" Anais asked.

She didn't quite look at me and her hands fidgeted together in her lap when until she realized she was doing it and clasped them firmly together. Like any girl I'd known, or even myself for that matter, there was an instinctive need for approval when clothes started coming off, It was a nice thought to not care what anyone thought of your appearance, but it never seemed to go that way in reality.

"It's a good look for you," I said. "I like those panties too," I added

"I bet you do, fucking perv," Anais said as a smirk replaced her nervous smile.

"Says the girl who was watching porn last night in our room."

"You didn't seem to mind too much at the time."

"Whatever. Seriously though, that's pretty hot," deflecting the conversation back to my sister's state of undress.

Anais's panties were the same pink as her fur, not a bright pink but soft and light, I couldn't really see anything other than bare leg and underwear, but my gaze kept flicking to her crotch anyway. I can be easily entertained like that sometimes.

My sister clearly noticed how much attention she was getting from me and toyed with me for a few minutes. She would casually run her fingers over her thigh or open her legs wider then close them again, doing a bad job of pretending like it was all natural movements.

"I want red this time," Anais said once the novelty had worn off a little.

"Fine. Let's do more though, like first to twenty. It went too fast last time."

As Anais started counting again I once again didn't bother, instead of watching both her and the road. I liked the way she acted completely normal once her mind was of her partial nudity, it made the situation even more sexy to me somehow. It was similar to the difference between regular porn and those rare videos where the girls didn't actually seem like they were faking everything... It was more real.

"Ha! I win!" Anais burst out.

I winced and realized I probably should have been double-checking Anais's count, but I didn't think she was cheating me.

"So, do I put my shorts back on or do you just owe me one now?" she asked.

"Up to you, I guess." I shrugged

"Hm, I'll go with you owing me then. I want to make sure I get something out of this," she said smugly

"We probably should switch off of cars though, red seems too popular," I added

"Yeah, it does. What about, like, pickup trucks versus motorcycles or something?" she asked

"Sounds good, I got bikes. First to twenty again if there are no objections."

This time I kept an eye on what was going past, wanting to see more of Anais and also a little scared of what would happen if I lost too many times, a little hypocritical of me maybe, but the fact that I was trying to get my sister naked, even partially, was proof enough that my mental state was questionable.

I was heading toward losing two in a row and I could tell Anais was getting excited when I got lucky and a whole group of bikers went by in the other direction, it was easily more than twenty bikes in less than a minute and my sister let out a heartfelt "well fuck!" as her luck changed.

"Looks like your turn again dear sister," I said with a deliberately infuriating smile.

"Yeah yeah, Lucky bastard."

Anais glanced around seeming to take in how close other cars were to us even though their relative positions would fluctuate. She sank farther down in her seat before starting to pull her tank top up over her head. I had a very hard time concentrating on my driving while her bare stomach came into view, followed closely by her bra, Her shirt joined her shorts in the back seat once it was off, leaving my sister in only her bra and panties.

"Can't believe I'm doing this," she muttered. "Some pervert in another car is going to see me, I just know it, Not to mention the perv in this car who was already looking," she added blushing harder

"No one's going to see anything," I assured her. "Not that you have anything to be embarrassed about."

"Are you saying I'm hot?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm saying you're hot, yes."

"Good, 'cause I'd hate to have to beat you up while you're driving," she said smiling

"As if you could," I scoffed. "Plus we'd really attract attention then, me swerving all over the road fighting you off."

"Yeah," she said in kind of a weird tone. "It's funny, it's not like being in my underwear is that different from a swimsuit or something, but it feels different somehow."

"Because underwear is meant to be hidden, you think it's wrong somehow even if isn't really a big deal." I tried to explain.

"If it's not a big deal how come you're getting hard?" she asked softly.

"Fuck off," I growled even though she was right.

I'd been trying to hide it and hope it would go away, but I was definitely getting an erection. It wasn't even like she was naked, I shouldn't have that kind of reaction to her over a little skin. But it was so much more than just skin, it was the knowledge that I shouldn't be looking at my sister that way at all combined with the second-hand emotions I was getting from her, nervousness, embarrassment, excitement, and all from being in a semi-public location without her outer layer of clothing. I was curious if either one of us would be able to handle it if she stripped off completely.

"It's probably kind of bad if we get horny over something like this," Anais said, making an observation rather than giving any indication of having a problem with it.

"You too huh?" I asked delicately

"Uh huh, don't know why, maybe because I think people going by might think I'm naked in here if they see me. My bra's not all that obvious from a casual glance through the window you know."

The off-red of her bra was obvious enough to me, but I took her point on how it didn't contrast with her skin nearly as much as it could have, or the way most any other color would.

Our game went on hold for a while as Anais kept looking out her window, or behind us to keep track of other cars, I tried my best to get my mind on something else and let my erection go down since dealing with it simply wasn't going to happen for a while, but I didn't have all that much success since it was nearly impossible to keep from glancing at my sister several times a minute.

"Is it okay if I..." Anais said suddenly, then stopped and turned away from me again.

"If you what?" I asked

"Never mind."

"Come on, if you what?" I goaded her

"I'm just... it's so weird sitting here in my underwear." I expected her to ask if she could put her clothes back on, and I was ready to say yes since she had done enough it couldn't be considered backing out, Instead she simply said, "I'm getting kind of horny," altho reluctantly and in a quiet voice.

"Oh." was all I could manage.

She didn't come right out and say it, but the only thing that made sense was that she wanted to masturbate. In that context it was odd that she said anything at all. We'd certainly been getting more sexually comfortable around each other, but this just seemed like a step too far, no actually, last night had been as well come to think of it.

I caught Anais squeezing her legs together in frustration the next time I glanced at her and felt a small surge of pity for her, and I was turned on more than I liked from her state of undress, how much worse would it be for her, not only dealing with me, but also the chance that any one of those drivers going by might see her too.

I sighed deeply, "Go ahead." I said simply.

Anais raised an eyebrow and looked at me assessingly.

"You think you could keep us on the road if I did?" she said, only half-joking.

"Pretty sure."

I was worried she was going to think I was just being a complete perv, which I sort of was, but my offer was at least partly a genuine attempt to help her out.

"What the hell," she said after a brief pause.

I really wished I wasn't driving at that point. Anais abandoned all pretense of restraint and slid her hand under her panties, letting out a long sigh of relief as she finally got to ease some of her tension. I had neither a good angle nor the luxury of being able to focus on her as much as I wanted. Perversely this might have gotten me more worked up than if I'd been watching intently since my mind had to fill in so many of the gaps, and did a pretty good job at that.

For several minutes all I heard was the sounds of my sister working her wet pussy and her increasingly ragged breathing. The smell of sex slowly permeated the car, and combined with everything else was enough to very nearly make me lose it.

Finally Anais hit her orgasm, her legs stretching out as much as possible in the space she had while a small, sexy moan escaped her lips. She slumped back in her seat as she finished and gave me a sheepish grin.

"Sorry 'bout that," she said. "Though I don't think you minded too much somehow."

The tent in my shorts was all too obvious, and I'm sure there were other signs that gave away what I was thinking.

"Well, it's over now anyway." I shrugged.

"I guess. Must be my turn to drive soon."

I had no idea how long I'd been driving, I couldn't even seem to manage the simple math it would have taken from looking at the clock on the dashboard. I could sense Anais's ulterior motive for offering to take over, but I had no intention of fighting her over it.

At the next convenient opportunity I pulled over and got out of the car to switch seats. Anais stayed in the car and simply hopped over to the driver's seat while I was walking around, apparently content to remain half-naked. As I sat back down I noticed a damp spot right about where her pussy would have been.

"Seat's a little wet," I commented innocently.

"Shut up!" Anais blushed, an adorable reaction given what she'd just done, and flipped me off when she caught my smirk. "And don't you still owe me?"

"Yeah, I do."

I had only started to take off my shirt when Anais stopped me.

"Uh uh, shorts," she said, pointing helpfully at my legs.

"Hey, you got to pick what you took off."

"Yeah, but... come on, that's not fair."

"Sure it is, I won two to your one."

"gumball, don't be an asshole about this. Please. I thought we could... I don't know. I let you watch me and everything, that's not something I do for a lot of people."

I was planning on giving in anyway, but hearing my sister come very close to getting upset with me made refusing even less of an option. The last thing I wanted was for her to be mad at me now.

"You're right," I said. "I did get to see more than I should have strictly speaking."

"Damn right."

Her expression of annoyance turned to anticipation as I slipped out of my shorts. I had boxers on underneath and they did a much worse job of hiding my erection than my shorts had, which wasn't saying much. Still, the way Anais's eyes widened as she saw the way they tented over my crotch almost made it all worthwhile.

"Happy now?" I asked.

Anais shrugged and looked away for a moment instead of really answering, but I could tell she must have been feeling the same sort of guilty fascination with my body that I was with hers.

"Guess you really liked watching me," she said quietly.

"Yeah, I did. Fucked up isn't it?"

"Pretty much." She smiled, then chewed on her lip briefly. "You could... take care of it too if you wanted. I mean, I did already so it's not like it's any worse than that."

"You'd probably be able to see more than I could," I pointed out, not that it was going to be enough to dissuade me since I needed to get off really bad.

"Your choice."

She acted casual, or tried to, but she couldn't completely hide her interest. We were both too far gone to pay enough attention to our calm, rational sides.

Wordlessly I reached under my boxers and gave my cock a long, slow squeeze. It felt so good to finally be able to touch it, when I was as turned on as I was I didn't think I'd ever held back for so long. The confines of my underwear were usually not ideal for masturbating, but I wasn't ready to whip it out in front of my sister just yet. It wasn't exactly going to be one of my longer sessions either.

While Anais had joked about it earlier, I really was worried a couple times that I was going to distract her to much and we'd crash. Luckily we never did, but her eyes were on me, or rather the outline of my rapidly stroking hand, as much as she could manage. Knowing she was watching me so intently was both embarrassing and strangely arousing.

After a few minutes I was getting ready to cum, images of my sister firmly at the front of my mind as I did. It was going to make a huge mess of my boxers again, but I was beyond caring. I just hoped I didn't run out during the trip and have to get them cleaned somehow.

My orgasm marked the release of all my pent up tension and allowed me to sink back into a much calmer state as I finished. I felt an incredible contentment, not nearly as concerned as I should have been over what Anais and I had just done together. In fact, I probably spent more time thinking about what else might happen between us than worrying about what had already p assed. After all, we were going to be sharing another room that night, there was no telling what that might bring.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the car ride was quiet, though not as awkward as it could have been, It had more to do with Anais and I each spending a lot of time thinking than it did with us not wanting to talk.

We spent some time with our parents at supper that night, somehow we'd made pretty decent time and Mom was in a good mood, and Anais didn't dare spoil anything by mentioning that maybe she'd miscalculated the distance for the second day.

The only real problem was how I kept worrying that mom and dad had to see there was something going on between Anais and me, though any signs of it were far more noticeable to me since I was looking for them, Anais basically told me to chill out a little when she had a chance, though I caught her looking nervous a couple times too. It was like an involuntary reaction that we'd built up from all those times we'd been caught doing something wrong as kids, Parents might not be omniscient, but that didn't mean they didn't seem like it at times.

It was a relief for me when we all finally retreated to our rooms, leaving Anais and me alone, Her I could deal with. Well, not in a totally normal way recently, but at least I didn't have to watch everything I said around her, She already knew about, and was a major part of, my current biggest secret.

We started getting ready for bed earlier than we normally would have, which could have simply been because there was nothing much else to do. That said, I was glad to see Anais pull out her laptop before she climbed into bed since it meant we were both probably thinking the same thing.

"Are we having move night again?" I asked half sarcasticly.

She snorted softly and shruged, but didn't look at all surprised by the question, "If you want." she said.

I went to the bathroom to get changed first, then joined my sister on her bed. Once again we both covered partly up under the sheets to preserve some sliver of decency, even if it was getting to the point where any such attempt was a formality at best.

We had better luck with videos this time, the first one Anais tried seemed pretty good and it was almost twenty minutes long so it would last a little while. The guy in it was average enough, nothing about him stood out enough to distract me, The girl on the other hand bore a passing resemblance to Anais, like her she was also a pink rabbit, but she was a little hevier looking and not near as beutiful, though I might be biased.

"She kinda looks like me, doesn't she?" Anais said after a few minutes, confirming what I'd noticed.

"Well, yeah. I guess she does."

Shit, now it was going to be even harder to not mentally put Anais's face on the girl's body. The more I watched the less I could control my imagination, eventually giving up and closing my eyes so I could picture exactly what I wanted to, I wasn't as subtle about it as I hoped though.

"You're thinking about it aren't you?" Anais asked. "About me."

"Yeah, It's hard not to."

"We've been making things difficult for each other haven't we? It's getting so hard to be good, Maybe I never should have tried to start anything. Maybe this is why everybody's so repressed, 'cause shit happens when you aren't."

I smiled humourlessly, "If people weren't repressed, what we're doing wouldn't even be an issue, As long as we don't get too out of hand, it's all just fun and it's not hurting anyone, Except society doesn't see it that way."

"Is that how you see it, or are you just trying to rationalize it for me?"

"Both probably, But I really... I mean, I don't regret anything we did. As long as you don't either I think we'll be okay."

"No, I don't regret it, How far do you think is too far though?"

"Well... sex obviously. Beyond that I don't know, I haven't had a chance to really think about exactly where the line is, If we haven't passed it already of course."

Anais didn't respond to that right away and I assumed she was thinking it over. It was a weird time for introspection, but if she had things she needed to work out then I was hardly going to say anything about it, If I wasn't busy jerking off I might have ended up lost in thought as well.

"I liked having you look at me today," Anais said, almost in a whisper, "When we were in the car, and I think it made me hornier than anything else, seeing how much you kept staring at me."

"Well you're hot, what else was I gonna do when you started taking clothes off?"

"But I'm your sister, it means more than that, I know because I was looking at you too and... I kinda wanted to see more when you were... ya know... I've seen naked guys Gum, and there's plenty on the internet, but they aren't like you. You're different."

"Because you're not supposed to think of me like that?"

"Partly, yeah, but I think maybe because you mean more to me than anyone else ever has."

"Anais..."

"Seriously, I love you, and I know it's not supposed to include any sexual feelings when I say that, but it does."

The laptop and the porn on it were rapidly disappearing from relevance as I dealt with the new information from my sister, I didn't think she was crushing on me or anything, I really hoped she wasn't anyway. If she just saw me as interesting and forbidden the way I did her then we were fine, Probably. I loved her and a part of me wanted to see her naked, but that was about as far as it could get between us before we were in serious trouble of doing something irreversibly stupid.

"You know I love you too," I said. "And it's not as innocent as it should be when I say that either. Let's face it, we're quite similar in a lot of ways. Almost like we're related."

"Yeah, almost." Anais smiled, then chewed on her lip, "How often do you think we're thinking the same things and don't even realize it?"

"I dunno, there's really no way of knowing that, Why?"

"Because there's something I want to do right now, and if you wanted it too it would make it easier."

Even though I didn't know what she was talking about, the way she said it was suggestive enough to make me nervously excited. It had to be sexual, there's no reason she would bring it up otherwise, and it was hardly going to be too extreme. Other than that I couldn't be sure.

I must not have responded quickly enough for Anais because she didn't wait. With her eyes locked on mine she reached under the sheet to my leg, then slid her fingers higher. I said nothing, hardly daring to breathe as I clued in to what she was doing.

"Let me do it for you," she whispered.

"You don't have to," I said, making the most token protest of my life.

she looked deep into my eyes her almost glazed over but still somehow sparkiling, she whispered, "I know~ but I want to."

Her delicate fingers closed on my cock, which had begun to soften in the midst of our conversation but now returned to life. She stroked me through my boxers until I was fully erect again, then tugged my waistband down with my help until my cock sprang free and was covered only by the sheet.

"Does that feel okay?" she asked.

"Fuck yes, that feels great. But you really don't have to."

I kicked myself mentally even as I spoke for trying to dissuade her again. Sure it was kind of bad that my little sister was jerking me off, but it was so very good too, for different reasons of course.

"It's not only for you," she said. "Honestly, I wanted to do this since last night. Watching you in the car earlier, that didn't help either."

Her hand gradually gripped me more confidently as she continued stroking me, less like she was getting ready to pull away at any second. She had probably been worried that I'd tell her to stop at first, but when I didn't initially put up much of a fight she correctly guessed that I wasn't going to.

"I had similar thoughts you know," I said. "Though they had a lot more to do with wanting to see you than touch you."

"Well, maybe sometime soon you'll get to," she said.

She shifted a little closer to me, close enough that our hips were almost touching. I didn't know if that was a hint, or just her getting more comfortable. Either way I decided if she was going to be jerking me off I probably had some freedom in what I did. I placed my hand on her leg just above the knee, nowhere inappropriate yet, but just enough to ask permission. She barely responded to me at all except for her eyes flashing at me for a second with a poorly-concealed grin.

Anais kept stroking me while I reached farther up her thigh, eventually coming to her panties. I was kind of hesitant at that point, I was doing something I never thought I'd be doing with my sister until very, very recently. She had started it though, and the slight widening of her legs as I approached her crotch was a fairly unambiguous sign of what her feelings were on the matter.

"It's okay," she said.

I had my doubts about that, but I wasn't going to let it stop me. Once I found the waistband of her panties it was easy enough to slip my fingers under them, and all of a sudden I was touching my sister's pussy. Other than what felt like a small triangle of hair right at the top, her pussy lips were perfectly smooth. She gasped softly as I made contact, then made a sound of encouragement as I continued to explore.

She was wet even before I touched her, unsurprising considering she'd been masturbating already, and my finger slid easily along her slit. It was only then that the full realization of what I was doing hit me, that I was actually fingering my little sister. At the same time I didn't freak out nearly as much as perhaps I should have. Sister or not, Anais was still a girl and she felt exactly like a girl is supposed to. Physically speaking I knew what I was doing, even if emotionally I was drifting farther and farther from known territory.

After another minute or two I pushed a finger inside her, slowly penetrating her while her hand squeezed harder on my cock in response. She was going to make me cum, she was well on the way there already, and I wanted to do the same for her. I wanted to make her feel as good as I did, though I suspected I couldn't manage that. My movements felt so clumsy compared to hers, and even if her job might have been the easier of the two anyway I wished I could do better.

"Getting there," I mumbled, sensing my orgasm approaching long before Anais's.

"Okay, hang on a sec."

I experienced a surge of disappointment as her hand was suddenly gone, my immanent orgasm aborted.

"What-"

"I said just a second, I'm just trying to keep things a little tidier this time. You always seem to make a bit of a mess."

"Like I can help it," I muttered.

Anais pulled her panties down, brushing my hand with the material as she did, then all the way off. I was confused until I felt her grasp my urgently waiting again, this time with her panties wrapped around the head.

"What the hell?" I managed, groaning in pleasure as she resumed stroking me.

"You can just shoot into them, won't have to clean up later."

There was something in her voice I was pretty sure I'd never heard before, an undisguised lust at what she was doing. As sensible as her decision may or may not have been, it made the whole thing somehow dirtier than it had been before and pushed me even closer to cumming.

Anais rocked her hips against my palm, trying to increase her stimulation as I finger-fucked her and I pressed back more firmly to help. It wasn't enough though and I came before getting her there with me, spraying my semen into her panties.

"That was it, wasn't it?" Anais said. "You just..."

"Yeah, sorry."

"Don't be." She shook her head. "That's what I wanted."

I was still fingering her, but with her attention now freed up one of her hands joined mine. Her fingers slipped down to her clit and our arms make contact as we both worked at getting her off.

Anais must have been closer than I thought because it wasn't too long before she threw her head back and her pussy squeezed my fingers tight. She held my hand firmly against her through her orgasm, only releasing it once it was over. She relaxed with a contented sigh and looked at me as I sat up a little.

"What ya doing?" she asked.

I pulled her now very messy panties from under the covers.

"Getting rid of these, unless you want them back."

"No, not really. They're probably going to need washed huh?"

"I would say so." I tossed the panties on the floor and rearranged my boxers so they were covering me properly.

"Are you going back to your bed?"

"Well I don't know about you, but I need to get some sleep or I'm going to be useless for tomorrow."

"I know, I just meant... stay with me Gumball."

"We're only going to be like three feet apart."

"Yeah...you're right."

She was in the middle of shutting down her laptop that I'd almost forgotten was even there, but her eyes kept flicking in my direction.

"You want me to sleep in your bed?" I asked.

"No, it's not important. I just felt like it'd be nice to be close to you for a while. You're right though, you're going to be in the same room anyway. What's the difference?"

I waited until she finished with her computer, then turned off her lamp. Without saying anything I lay down beside her and let her roll close to me. Compared to everything else, sleeping together was hardly a big deal. Plus it actually felt kind of nice to have her next to me.

"Good night," she whispered.

"Night Anais."

For some reason I woke up early the next morning, early enough not to have to be woken up anyway. Anais was cuddled up to me with her head resting half on my shoulder. I almost didn't want to move for fear of waking her, but I really needed to use the bathroom. As carefully as I could I tried to slip away without disturbing my sleeping sister, but it didn't work.

"Mmph," Anais protested, trying to grab onto me before I made it off the bed.

"I'll be right back," I promised. "Just stay there."

She wasn't particularly difficult to fight off, especially since she refused to open her eyes. On my way by I pulled the covers on my bed back and halfway onto the floor to make it look like I'd slept there. Whether or not anyone would even notice was questionable.

It turned out I didn't have a chance to get back in bed with Anais. We got our morning wake up call and after that it was pretty much a scramble to get dressed and packed up again. This time all four of us were having breakfast together before we got going, no arguments.

We went to some place I didn't recognize that was close by, apparently someone told mom they had good pancakes. By the time Anais and I had some coffee and our food arrived we were pretty much as awake as could be expected. Anais put on a show of being awake too early in the day, but I knew it was more of an act than anything when she started teasing me.

It wasn't much at first, and certainly not anything too overt, just things like slipping her foot out of her sandal and running it up my leg or being more suggestive than necessary while eating, when she got some syrup on her finger from her pancakes she sucked it into her mouth while looking directly at me, purposefully drawing out the motion as long as she could. Whether her goal was to make me uncomfortable around our parents or just to keep my attention on her, it was working.

I shifted my chair as close as I could to the table as Anais's foot got higher and higher up my leg, it seemed like she really didn't care if we got caught, I mouthed, "fuck off," to her when our gazes met, but she only smiled sweetly at me and acted like nothing out of the ordinary was happening, eventully I figured I should put a stop to it myself, by squeezing my legs together I managed to keep her from getting any farther, but that didn't stop me from wondering in the back of my mind what her eventual goal had been.

I waited until we were back in the car to finally turn to my sister and say, "what the fuck was all that about?"

"Just having some fun." She shrugged.

"An, we can't just do whatever we want, we have to-"

"I know, I know." She sighed heavily and leaned against her door, arms crossed over her chest before continuing in a quieter voice. "I don't know what I was thinking. Even when I woke up I didn't want to let you go, the best I could do with mom and dad there was make sure you couldn't ignore me...maybe I'm just wicked clingy and I never realized it."

The last part was obviously meant as a joke, even if her heart wasn't in it. Mostly she sounded confused and a little nervous.

"You'd think two days stuck in a car with me would be enough for you," I said.

"Plus sharing a bed the last two nights," Anais added.

"Yeah, Seriously though, you know you don't need to worry right, I'm not going anywhere and the important things between us haven't changed. Maybe it's the stuff we're doing that's making you thi-"

"I got jealous last night," Anais interrupted.

"What? Jealous of who?"

"That girl you were checking out in the parking lot, The one in the skirt that barely qualified as clothing."

I had to think back to the day before to try and remember who Anais was talking about, It took me a minute, but then it clicked.

"Oh, her? I wouldn't have even thought about her again if you hadn't reminded me, It was just a quick look."

"I know, that's the worst part, I've seen you look at loads of girls before and I never cared, partly because it was none of my business anyway, but I also knew it didn't mean anything, and thats just what guys do, Hell, girls do it too, to guys I mean, or whatever, I don't like that something so stupid made me react like I did."

"Because I started looking at you that way," I said, with dawning comprehension, "and it means something to you, to both of us."

"Something like that, things are just changing so fast, even if they're only little things."

"I didn't say they weren't important Anais, but they still don't come close to stopping you from being my sister, and I promise that's going to stay the same regardless of where we end up."

"Good, cause I don't want to lose you, if not for you I wouldnt have anybody to tease," Anais said, a hint of her normal voice returning. "You were so funny to watch when we were eating and you didn't want our parents to see how turned on you were getting." she said.

I rolled my eyes, "What makes you think I wasn't just annoyed?"

"Pff, like you can resist me." she said cat clawing and giving a look that while he was sure was supposed to be sexy just looked cute on her.

I glanced at her, then thought for a couple seconds, "You're right, I probably can't." I admitted to her and myself

My answer stunned her for a long moment, and I was tempted to award myself a small victory for it, and If it had been any other instance of verbal sparring between us I would have. In this case though, I really meant it.

"Great, so we're both fucked up," Anais said at last.

"Yep, You just figuring that out now?" i joked.

"Hardly, it's been obvious for years, I never realized how bad it was though."

"Enh, everyone's fucked up, as long as we know it we're ahead of the game."

"If you say so." she finished


End file.
